drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Aryn Moriell
Email: imbers@juno.com Description Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Dark Brown Height: 5'8" Weight: 160 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Born to Richard and Isla Moriell in the city of Four Kings, Aryn was a quick learner from the cradle. A very quiet babe who observed more than anything else. He grew quickly and had a voracious curiosity about the world. His father was a local merchant who dealt mostly in wool and Aryn helped in any way he could. On one trip to buy some wool from a farm farther away than they normally traveled they had to camp off the road for a night. While they sat around the fire eating a group of men attacked. Aryn's father fended them off but took more than his share of wounds in the process. Aryn thought they should just continue into town and get help but his father insisted all he needed were some bandages and he would be alright. Relief flooded over Aryn when his father was bandaged and seemed to be back to himself again. Only moments later his father swayed and with a small groan fell. Panicking, Aryn loaded his father onto the wagon with the wool and started towards Four Kings. About an hour later he caught a glimpse of a fire through the trees. He left the wagon by the side of the road and stalked up to the fire as well as he could. He was never the greatest at being quiet but he managed not to step on any twigs on his way towards the fire. At first glance of the woman's ageless face he ! knew she was Aes Sedai. That made the man her warder. He burst into the clearing pleading that they help. In short order his father was healed. When they got back to town he gave Aryn a set of daggers and showed him how to hide them within his coat to be easily reached. He said Aryn needed to learn how to defend himself. He practiced diligently and within a few weeks could hit a target consistently. About a month later a group of whitecloaks rode into Four Kings. They claimed to be hunting "Tar Valon Witches." Later on that night Aryn was at a local inn waiting expectantly. It was rumored a gleeman was coming to Four Kings and would be performing there. Some of the whitecloaks came in and joined a few fellows at the table behind him. Aryn could here there conversation easily. At first they asked the man about the weather and how the people were doing in Four Kings. Then they asked if he had seen any of the "witches" about or heard about them. The man mentioned what had happened to Aryn's father and the whitecloaks looked suspicious. They asked further and the man explained that he had seen the Aes Sedai in town and that they stayed with Aryn's family. Aryn almost choked on the cheese he was eating. The Aes Sedai that had healed his father hadn't even come into Four Kings. She had been on her way to Caemlyn from Baerlon and said she did not like to visit the villages in between. Mumbling about the stupidity of some folks, Aryn went home. The next morning Aryn woke up to find the dragon's fang scrawled on his front door. He told his father about the inn and what the man had said about them aiding the Aes Sedai. They fled that very morning without a word. They didn't make it very far though. The whitecloaks caught up to them in the evening and Aryn escaped into the trees. He watched, horrified, from the woods as they hanged his parents for darkfriends. He decided he would spend his life denying the whitecloaks. They would never find a "Tar Valon witch" to hang the same way they had hanged his parents. So he set out to Tar Valon to become a Warder and protect Aes Sedai. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios